Unlikely
by Itachi's Queen
Summary: "I can't even decide if you're an angel, a goddess or a fairy. What do you think?" He smirked as he caress her cheek. She's the most beautiful thing he ever laid eyes on. She's everything he never knew he wanted. And he's going to have her whatever it takes. Crossover. High school. Au.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is a big risk I am taking. I don't actually care about the haters but I would be more than happy to read positive reviews, and constructive criticism, I hope. Well... Have fun and if you don't like it then leave. Thank you! :)**

 **Love,**

 **D-hime**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

It has been an hour since Hinata finished her bath; however, she still hasn't decide what to wear on her first day at her new school. She's already at her sophomore year at senior high school but her father decided to transfer her to the school where her cousin Neji is. She insisted not to but her father is kinda overprotective like her cousin slash older brother Neji, they were both so adamant on getting her transfered to another school because of boys and their so-called, "liberated attitude."

Three knocks were heard and Hinata was sure it was no other than her cousin.

"Lady Hinata? You should come down for breakfast. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day, won't you?"

Hinata sighed when she heard her cousin from the other side of the door. "Coming, Neji-niisan! And please, I told you Hinata is just fine."

There was a few seconds of silence before her cousin spoke again. "We'll be waiting for you downstairs."

He didn't wait for her reply as she heard his footsteps fluttering away from her room. Hinata sighed again and decided to put on her new lavender dress with long sleeves.

 _'This will be a good year for me.'_

She completed her attire with a violet headband and white shoes with lavender decorations. She went downstairs as soon as she's finished and she was greeted by her father, her sister and her cousin.

"You look really good, sis! No doubt you'll be swarmed with admirers as well as stalkers again!" Her little sister, Hanabi, giggled which earned her a glare from their father.

"Hanabi, she will not be swarmed by stalkers. And, Neji, you better guard Hinata. If you see some guy who tries to flirt with her, go for the kill. I give you my permission."

"Father!" Hinata's eyes widened.

"Yes, uncle. Will do."

Hinata and Hanabi both shook their heads by their father and cousin's overprotectiveness. It is actually nice that they both care for them a lot but sometimes they tend to go overboard. Hanabi herself can protect herself just fine, sometimes she just over do it. On the other hand, Hinata is too kind to tell people off, and that is why Hiashi and Neji made it a mission to protect the remaining women in their lives.

"Let's go, Lady Hinata. We'll be on our way, Uncle, Hanabi."

Hiashi nodded and then looked at Hanabi. "Finish your breakfast, Hana, so I can drop you off to school to."

"Yes, daddy!" Hanabi replied cheerfully as she waves her hand good bye to her older sister and cousin.

* * *

Neji's car stopped at Konoha High's parking lot. He looked over to his cousin slash sister and observed that she's nervous.

"Are you ready, Lady Hinata?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am, Neji-nii. And please, call me Hinata. We talked about this."

Neji gave his rare smile. "Let's go."

The two slipped off the car and walked towards the main building. Hinata was looking around. Konoha High looks prestigious. She has a feeling this will be the best high school she will ever have. Although it's a bit loud in the lobby, it just guaranteed that the students are having fun.

"Neji!"

"Hey, Hyuuga!"

Hinata and Neji both stopped walking and turned around. Four guys walked towards them. One blonde who looks really hyperactive, one with brown hair, two black-haired; the other one with a pineapple-style ponytail and the other looking mysterious with his coat and glasses.

"Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino. This is my cousin, Hinata Hyuuga. Lady Hinata, these are some of my friends."

Hinata bowed and then smiled politely. "Hello, nice to meet you."

"Lady?" The four guys said in unison, curiosity in their faces.

"Neji-nii, please." Hinata turned to her cousin's friends and smiles. "Just Hinata."

"Are you sure we can call you just Hinata? Neji might jyuken us to Suna High." The blonde whose name is Naruto joked. His friends laughed and Hinata couldn't help but laugh too. Neji, on the otherhand is not quite amused.

"Very funny. I'm taking Hina to her class, you can all scoot for all I care."

"Oh, c'mon, Neji! Let's all accompany Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto is right." Shikamaru agreed.

Kiba popped his knuckles and grins. "We should all go so no one will think of messing with Hinata."

"I agree." Shino nodded.

"Fine."

Neji finally agreed and they all walked Hinata to her first class. The five guys actually does have an aura which says "back off" with them. It's kind of intimidating especially when they are together.

"So has anyone seen Sasuke?"

"Uhm... Who's Sasuke?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Oh, he's my bastard bestfriend."

"Language, Naruto." Shino reminded.

"Whatever." Naruto looked over inside Hinata's room. "Looks like you'll be in a tough class, Hinata-chan. Good luck!"

Hinata blushed when Naruto gently patted her back. "Th-thanks." She meekly smiles.

"Will you be okay here?" Neji turned to Hinata.

"Of course, Neji-nii."

"Alright, if you need me, just text, okay?"

"I will. You should all go, you might be late on your classes."

"Later, Hinata!" Kiba waved as Hinata returned it. Shino, Shikamaru and Neji nodded at her while Naruto held a thumb up and smiled at her. As soon as they boys are gone, Hinata heaved a huge sigh and entered the room. She walked over to the back and sat down on the last chair next to the window.

* * *

At P.E., Hinata wasn't allowed to participate yet so she was seated at the bleachers while she watch her classmates play different kinds of sports. She was alone in the bleachers until a red-headed girl approached her. Hinata couldn't and wouldn't deny it, she is breath-taking. Her long red hair complimented her beautiful face perfectly.

"Hello, you are the new student right?"

Hinata looked up at the red-haired and smiled. "Yes, I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

"Erza Scarlet. Welcome to Konoha High."

"Thank you."

"Erza! Aren't you going to play volleyball anymore?" Hinata looked behind Erza and saw a blue-haired girl.

"In a moment! Come here, Levy! And call Mira, Lisanna and Evergreen."

A few seconds later some girls arrived along with the girl named Levy.

"Hi! I believe you are Hinata?" The long white-haired woman said. "I'm Mirajane Strauss, you can call me Mira."

"Hello! I'm Lisanna." The short white-haired interjected.

"I'm Evergreen." The woman with glasses seems to be sizing her up but smiled nonetheless.

"And I'm Levy, welcome to Konoha High!" The cute girl with sea-blue hair cheered.

"Thank you, I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

"Wow, you are so pretty!" Mira squealed, but Hinata couldn't help but think they are all prettier than her.

"Uhm... Thank you.." She shyly replied.

"She's a shy one. Erza, I believe this is the job for you!" Lisanna chuckled.

"Right! Do you play Volleyball?" Erza scrutinized her.

"Uhm... A little?"

"You should definitely try out for our team! We're all pretty and we need another pretty face to seduce the Soccer team-Ouch! Levy!"

"Ever, we're not trying to seduce the Soccer team! We're trying to get championship! Again!" Levy giggled.

"We can make you a good player! And then we can crush all the other teams! With brains, beauty and power!" Erza proudly said.

Hinata giggled at the girls' banters. They are all so beautiful and funny. She loved to play Volleyball when she was at Middleschool.

"Will you join us?" Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Levy and Evergreen asked in unison."

"Uhm... Sure?"

"YES!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! There has been a problem so I wasn't able to update. I'm sorry if anyone was waiting for the update.**

 **Anyway, here it is! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

The sun shines through the red curtain and the redhead blinked a couple of times to shake off her sleepiness. Erza Scarlet sat up and curiously observed her surroundings then she remembered that she wasn't in her own room.

"Morning, Scarlet."

A man's husky voice called out to her. She looked beside her and saw the smirking man sitting up too, his bare torso revealing from the blanket in the process. "Morning, Dreyar. What time is it?"

The man scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "Who cares? Let's skip class." The blonde grinned and was about to lean in to kiss his girlfriend but was stopped by her.

"Laxus, we can't skip class. I'm the president and everyone knows I DON'T skip class." Erza stood up and grabbed her clothes to wear them so she can go back to her place.

"C'mon, Queen. You can just tell them you're sick, I can just say gramps made me run some errands. No one's gonna know."

The redhead looked back at him increduously like he just had grown another head. "Take a bath, Dreyar."

"Let's just announce our relationship then."

"Laxus!"

"What? Until when do you plan on hiding _us_?"

"Laxus."

"What? Are you ashamed to be found out that the strict but gorgeous Supreme Student Council President is dating the cocky but handsome Soccer Team Captain?" Laxus smirked as he tease his girlfriend.

"Shut up. Don't be cheeky with me." She grinned and walked towards him to give him a peck in the lips. "I'll see you later.

Fully dressed, Erza stepped away from her boyfriend but the blonde snaked his left arm on her waist and pulled her into a searing kiss. Laxus pecked her lips a few more until he finally let her go with a firm pat on her butt. "Fine. But you're coming home here again tonight."

Erza nodded with a smile and then walked out of her boyfriend's place with a sigh. Careful not to be seen by anyone, she looked left and right then she started her way to her own apartment.

She honestly don't know what the blonde liked about her but one day they kind of confessed. She remembered it was Lisanna's birthday party, and Laxus and her are both invited because they were all friends. Laxus and her ended up _drinking_ in the corner while their friends were playing truth or dare. She admits it was one of the nicest talks she had with the man. Until he admitted that ever since their freshman in highschool he was attracted to her. He, in a way, look up to her. She loved the way he talked about how strong she is, how straightforward she is, how reckless but beautiful she is. She is everything he ever wanted. He said she is untouchable. She could say the same about him. All along she thought Laxus Dreyar likes her friend Mirajane. They made sense and looked good together.

Laxus is one of the school's heart throb and Mira is the school's sweetheart. They actually belong together. But somehow Erza managed to snag his attention. And she was glad he likes her. Laxus is mostly misunderstood. You have to know him deeper to understand him. Around people, he's cocky, arrogant, cold and harsh. With her, he's the perfect gentleman, he's very considerate and very affectionate. He is all you'll ever want for a man.

Erza snapped out of her daze when she reached her apartment. She sighed and thought of his words earlier. And then she asked herself, _When is the right time to tell them about us?_

* * *

"Hey, Hinata!"

"Uiss."

"Morning, Hinata!"

Hinata smiled at Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Naruto, and greeted back. "Hello, minna." They have all been very nice and friendly to her. They even offered to tour her around but Neji prohibited the boys.

"Have you experienced any inconvenience, Hinata-sama?"

"No, niisan. Don't worry." She smiled kindly.

"Yo, Hinata!"

"Hello, Hinata-chan!"

"Wow. Hinata-chan is very popular with boys."

She turned and saw Lisanna, Levy and Mirajane.

"Almost time, guys. Move it." The group turned to the gates and saw the president standing in all her redhair glory.

"Geez! Erza! Loosen up! We should all hang out tonight!" Naruto grinned as their group formed a curve unconsciously in front of the redheaded tyrant.

"I agree! All drinks on Ms. Prez!" Kiba seconded.

"Yep! It's a Friday night!" A pink-haired man said suddenly that startled Hinata.

"You're all so noisy in the morning." Another man walked towards the group. To Hinata his aura is very offputting. "Oy, Natsu. Tone it down." The tall, blonde man said to the pink-haired.

"Oy, Laxus! Since Erza's on drinks, maybe you should treat us the foods!" Naruto beamed. The "Laxus" guy just shrugged and walked past Erza towards the school building.

"I guess it's settled then! Soccer team men, Basketball team men and Volleyball team women shall go to the local tonight to have some party!" Levy said with excitement in her voice.

"We don't have to come if you don't want to, Hinata-sama." Neji told her.

"You two are going to come!" Kiba yelled.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed while Shino silently shrugged.

"Hinata-sama?" Mirajane curiously asked.

"Since when did Neji called anyone _sama_?" Lisanna asked looking at her.

"They look like twin brother and sister! So awesome!" The pink-haired named Natsu exclaimed.

"ALL OF YOU MARCH INSIDE! NOW!"

"HAIII!"

* * *

 **Yes, I know. It's kind of disappointing. Hehe. Oh, well! I intend to finish this one so I hope somebody's reading.**

 **Laters!**

 **Love,**

 **Hime**


End file.
